


wounds

by narcissacronin



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: nova is hurt :( but adrian tends to her injuries
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Kudos: 28





	wounds

The security system beeped loudly, announcing the presence of a Renegade at their door. It was late out and odd for someone to be showing up at this hour.

“Adrian,” Hugh called from the other side of the kitchen, “can you get the door?”

Adrian nodded and got up from his seat at the counter, heading into the entryway. He opened the front door, surprised to find Nova leaning on the other side. She stood on his doorstep, shivering and covered in scratches, bruises, and blood.

“Are you okay?” he asked, his words coming out in a rush. “What happened?”

She shook her head. “I don’t want to talk about it,” she said softly, her gaze falling to the ground.

He opened the door wider and stepped aside, inviting her in. Limping, she followed him in and made it a few feet inside before whispering, “Adrian,” and grasping for his shoulder. He turned just in time to see Nova start to fall and barely managed to catch her.

Helping her stand upright, he led her into the kitchen. She stumbled beside him and sunk onto one of the barstools, slumping against the counter. Her features were contorted in pain as she pressed a hand to her side. His gaze fell to her hand and he noticed that her shirt was dark with blood.

Hugh and Simon spun around, gasping. Simon rushed over to her, eyes wide.

“What’s wrong?” asked Simon, taking in the scratches and bruises that covered her arms. He turned to Adrian. “There should be a first aid kit in the bathroom, her wounds need to be cleaned.”

Adrian nodded. “Do you think you can walk? It’s not that far,” said Adrian.

“Yes,” said Nova, so quietly he barely heard her.

He helped her stand up and led her to the bathroom down the hall, following her in.

She hopped up onto the sink counter. He rummaged through the cabinet and eventually found the first aid kit, setting in on the counter beside Nova.

Adrian disinfected the scratches on her arms and face first, asking permission before cutting away the fabric of her pants to clean those wounds. She grimaced when he started to clean one of the particularly deep cuts.

“Sorry,” he muttered. “Here, let me...” he trailed off and pulled out his marker, drawing a series of stitches on the deeper wounds. Glancing up at her, he detected a faint blush on her cheeks.

He also cleaned the wound just below her ribs, drawing stitches over it.

When he was completely finished, he stood up and put away the kit. He also drew her a new t-shirt and pair of pants, for her current ones were ripped up and soiled.

“Thanks,” Nova mumbled, sliding off the counter. She accepted the clothes and he left the bathroom.

Adrian waited out in the hallway while she changed. She came out a few minutes later and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

“Do you want to stay for dinner?” Adrian said, smiling nervously. “I can drive you home afterward. I’m sure your uncle is worried about you.”

Nova flinched. “I...I can’t go home.”

“Why?” He paused. “What happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it right now. Besides, it—it’s a long story.”

“Do you want to stay here for the night? I can set up one of the guest rooms for you—if you’d like.”

“Are you sure? I really don't want to impose on you.”

“You're always welcome here, Nova.”

“Thank you, Adrian.” She hesitated. “For everything.”

“Of course,” he murmured, stepping closer to her. He brought a hand and cupped her cheek, leaning down. She stood up on her tiptoes, mere inches from meeting his lips when someone cleared their throat at the end of the hallway. They jumped apart, turning to find Hugh staring at them.

“Dinner’s ready,” Hugh said awkwardly, gaze darting between them. “Are you staying, Nova?”

“Yes,” she answered, cheeks flaming.

Hugh nodded and headed back towards the kitchen. Nova and Adrian shared a look before following after him.

Dinner passed in mostly awkward silence. Adrian informed his dads that Nova was staying over for the night. Hugh took on a panicked expression but was quick to mask it. Simon smiled and told her that she was allowed to stay as long as she wants.

After dinner, Nova followed Adrian upstairs. He grabbed a set of sheets from the linen closet and opened one of the many doors that lined the hallway. The air was stale in the bedroom, and he couldn’t remember the last time someone had actually used this room—probably back when the mayor’s family still lived in the home. He helped her make the bed and get settled.

“Goodnight,” Adrian said, walking towards the door.

“Wait,” Nova whispered. He turned around to face her. “Can you stay with me?”

“Hold on, I’ll be back up in a few minutes. Do you want the headphones?”

She shook her head, a small smile spreading on her lips. He left, going down to the basement to change into pajamas. On his way back up, he passed by Hugh, who gave him a funny stare.

He climbed into bed beside Nova, careful to not hit any of her wounds. She nestled her head into the crook of his neck, her hair brushing against his jaw. He gently wrapped an arm around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Thank you, Adrian,” she whispered, her words slurring as she started to drift off. He barely registered her words, drifting off himself. It wasn’t long until both were fast asleep.


End file.
